Chasing old ghosts
by Sulietisbae
Summary: (Set in 2018, 5 years after the shows ending, 8 years after Stella left) When a body shows up in NY, the team soon realizes their case is connected to a murder case in New Orleans. After 8 years of being apart, Mac and Stella finally reunite, but they have no idea of the danger they're about to be in.
1. Chapter 1

**Hii guys! Although I'm still working on my CSI Miami story 'Conspiracy' (I didn't stop, I just lack inspiration atm) I suddenly got inspired and developed a whole idea for a CSI NY fanfic! I couldn't resist the urge to start this fic before I finish my other fic bc I got my so called "NY/Miami-periods". So don't worry, I'll continue my other story eventually.**

 **I hope you guys like this idea! Let me know what you think :D**

 **Also, I'm a Smacked person so you'll probably see some Smacked in here.**

 **Summary: (Set in 2018, 5 years after the shows ending, 8 years after Stella left) When a body shows up in NY, the team soon realizes their case is connected to a murder case in New Orleans. After 8 years of being apart, Mac and Stella finally reunite, but they have no idea of the danger they're about to be in.**

 **(Most of the team is here!)**

 **(T-rating just to be safe)**

'Don, what have we got?' Mac asked him while he and Hawkes left their car. 'Unknown female, approximately between the age of 30 and 40. No obvious COD, I guess we have to wait out the autopsy for that,' Flack replied. Hawkes got his kit out of the car and walked towards the victim to take a closer look. While he kneeled down next to her body he put on his gloves and carefully started to examine her.

'Who called it in?' Mac asked.

'A woman called Stephanie Greene, she said she was busy putting the trash outside when she saw the body,' Flack replied while looking further into the alley where the unknown female was found dead. 'Officer Richards took her to the station to get her statement.'

'Any witnesses?'

Flack sighed. 'None so far... There's not much to go on, so-' Before the tall detective could finish his sentence, Hawkes interrupted him.

'Guys, you need to see this...' Both Mac and Flack's gaze immediately turned towards the somewhat confusedly looking detective while he held the victims body on her side showing her bare neck.

'What the...' Flack said quietly as they got closer.

The back of the womans neck showed two deep markings, carved straight into her flesh. Just when Hawkes took a second look at them to try to figure out what they could possibly mean, Mac hit the nail on the head. 'It looks like initials,' he said. He took a closer look and turned his head a little so he could read them.

'SF.'

'Are you sure?' Flack said.

'Yeah, it really says SF,' Hawkes nodded.

'Maybe it refers to the victim.'

'Or the killer.'

Jonathan Murray was a tall, somewhat chubby 50 year old with a golden heart. He had been the teams medical examiner since Sid Hammerback passed away three years ago. Even though they had all seen it coming as a result of his cancer, Sids death had been really hard on all of them. However, they had immediately liked the new ME and easily accepted him into their team.

'Hey Mac, believe me, you wanna hear this,' Jonathan said almost excitedly when Mac entered the morgue. He walked over to their Jane Doe and pulled down the cloth that covered her pale and unhealthily skinny body.

'Cause of death was starvation.' He said.

Mac walked closer and looked at Jonathan with a thoughtful expression. 'That explains why we couldn't find any obvious fatal injuries...' Mac mumbled, trying to make sense of the situation.

'What about the markings on her neck?'

'They were inflicted with a small, sharp blade, possibly a pocket knife. Pretty deep, but not fatal. She was still alive when she got them, probably a couple of days before she died, but they got infected so that's why they looked as bad as they did.' Jonathan sighed. 'Time of death was between 10 and 12pm yesterday, but some of her organs had shut down before that... Poor girl suffered for at least two weeks. Her body had used all the fat en muscle mass it could by then.'

'Thanks Jonathan,' Mac said, already making his way to the entrance, plunged in thought.

'You're welcome, Mac.'

'Nothing! Nothing at all!' Lindsay's frustrated voice sounded through the lab. It attracted Danny's attention and he went towards the sound to take a look.

'Honey, what's wrong?' He approached her carefully because he knew how she could explode whenever she was frustrated.

Lindsay sighed. 'There's not any lead on this case Danny, None!' She leaned backwards in her chair.

'No DNA, no witnesses, no ID, nothing!'

Danny grinned invisibly. He knew how frustrated it could be to get stuck with a case but he was well aware of how Lindsay could overreact sometimes.

'Hon, I'm sure you'll find a lead eventually.' He realized that it would probably be a bad idea to tell her to calm down because that would result in her getting even more frustrated.

Lindsay closed her eyes for a second. 'She is not in missing persons, there's no DNA evidence recovered, no one saw what happened and the markings aren't telling us anything.'

'Markings?'

'The victim had the letters SF carved in her neck, I have absolutely no clue what it refers to.'

Danny walked over to his wife and reassuringly massaged her shoulders.

'You'll figure it out Linds, you always do.'

'Thanks Danny,' she said and she gave him a quick kiss on his lips.

'What case are you currently working on?' She asked. 'Some guy got shot in his apartment. Neighbor confessed already. Jo's taking his statement at the moment.'

Lindsay sighed. 'Lucky you for catching the bad guy.' She looked up again.

'Is Adam currently working on a case? I could use his help.'

'I think it's his day off, Linds.'

'Damn it!'

A couple of hours later Lindsay quickly made her way towards Mac's office and without knocking she stumbled through the doorway. 'I did it Mac! I found a lead!' She exclaimed before Mac even had the time to look up.

'What did you find?' He asked, slightly annoyed that she just stumbled in but his dedicated CSI's excitement also making him smile a little.

'I found another case just like this one, 45 year old woman found in an alley just two weeks ago. Same MO, different markings.'

'Where is this other case?'

Lindsay's eyes lighted up and the corners of her mouth slightly curled upwards.

'It's in New Orleans and the lead CSI on the case is Stella Bonasera.'

 **So what do you think? This was a little bit of an introduction with most of the team having their moment. The real fun is just about to begin. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

'Stella?' Mac said with a mixture of disbelief, confusion and a bit of excitement evident in his voice.

He hadn't seen his formal partner in over eight years. Not because he didn't want to, no, certainly not. They had even stayed in contact for a while, with regular calls to catch up on each others lives. But life goes on and somehow there were less and less calls till they stopped. Mac wasn't exactly sure why they did and deep down it hurt him. The regret of not calling her again hurt him. The fact that he didn't hear her voice on regular basis anymore hurt him. But above all, the fact that he had lost his best friend hurt him.

The moment she had left New York, he couldn't be anything else but happy for her. The job offer as head of the New Orleans crime lab was an amazing opportunity for her and besides, they both had their own lives, he couldn't decide for her to stay. He couldn't ask that of her. Why would he? She didn't owe him anything.

The first couple of years after Stella's departure Mac had just lived his life without thinking too much about her, but after his breakup with Christine a few years back he started to experience a feeling of real loneliness again. This resulted in Stella crossing his mind again more and more. She always used to be there for him to talk to whenever he needed it. Of course, the whole team was there, but it wasn't the same. None of them could replace the friendship they once shared.

'Yeah Mac, Stella.' Lindsay answered, still smiling brightly.

Unlike Mac, Lindsay had stayed in contact with Stella. Due to work and busy schedules they hadn't seen each other since she had left, but they kept calling at least once a month. Stella had even sent Lucy, who had already turned 11, gifts for a couple of birthdays and one for little Dylan's birth four years ago.

'Have you spoken to her?' Mac asked distantly, his thoughts still drifted to the regrets he had deeply buried in the back of his mind.

'Not yet, I wanted to tell this to you first. Should we arrange a team meeting?'

'No.' Mac answered. 'I want to talk to her first.'

Lindsay nodded and left Mac alone in his office. She could feel that something was going on between the formal partners. During all of her calls with Stella, Mac's name hadn't been mentioned once. She didn't want to jump to conclusions, but judging from Mac's reaction, the two hadn't spoken to each other in a while.

'Stella Bonasera,' the voice he used to know so well sounded through the speaker of Macs phone.

Mac's heart skipped a beat and he took a deep breath.

What is she were mad at him for losing contact? Though why would she be? She hadn't called him back either.

Yeah, but you were the one to stop calling her asshole. The last call came from her, Mac's mind scolded him

'Hello?' Her voice sounded again.

Say something you idiot!

'Stella? It's Mac...' he waited a second before he added, 'Taylor.'

The clock had just hit 8pm when she quickly made her way through the entrance she used to enter every day for years. She had received the most unexpected phone call she had ever received less than 24 hours ago and hadn't slept since. She never expected her return to her hometown to be work related, a quick trip to visit one of her old friends would have been way more logical. This might even be one of the biggest coincidences to have ever occured in her line of duty. Or isn't it?

'Stella Bonasera! It's been such a long time!' The eldery woman behind the counter immediately exclaimed when she saw Stella.

Stella smiled softly, 'eight years Mel, shouldn't you be retired by now?' She winked.

'Never in my whole life. I'm the one that keeps this lab going,' The sassy eldery woman laughed, 'they would be lost without me!' She noticed the tall, dark haired man standing close behind Stella.

'Can I help you with something?' She asked him curiously. Stella turned around and grinned. 'This is my partner, Elias Ashear.' She gestured towards the handsome, exotic looking man.

'It's very nice to meet you,' Elias said while he shaked Mel's hand. Mel was impressed and looked at Stella with a "why don't you date him?" -expression. Stella pretended like she didn't see it and decided to move on to the reason of their unexpected visit.

'Mel, could you let us into the lab?' She hesitated for just a second before she spoke his name again, 'Mac knows I'm coming.'

Only minutes later, the former NYPD detective walked through the doors of the elevator she had never expected to walk through again. Oddly enough, everything looked the exact same as eight years ago. Like she had never left.

She knew exactly where she needed to go. She knew this lab like the back of her hand and without thinking she started to walk towards the door she had entered countless times before. The door she had probably entered the most out of all the doors in this building. The door that was probably the last one she had entered before she left.

She had told Elias to wait for her downstairs because she needed to "do" something first. He hadn't asked her any questions about it but that "something" basically meant going through the shock of seeing Mac again. Stella needed to be honest with herself, after her departure she had definitely felt some regrets for leaving certain people behind. Especially Mac. Mac, who had been her best friend for so many years. She would never have expected the two of them to have drifted as far as they did. No one would have expected that. He would't blame her, would he? No... he wouldn't and besides, They both have their own lives. They owe each other nothing. Letting go is a part of moving on.

Although she never wanted to let go of him.

She stopped right before she entered the door she knew he would be behind. She took a deep breath and put her hand on the doorknob before she pushed it downwards and walked in without knocking.

 **Ooohh... the first meeting is about to happen! What did you guys think about this chapter? Lemme know :D**

 **Oh and, I'm sorry I can't promise regular updates. I suck at publishing and planning and besides, I got exams in a week /**


	3. Chapter 3

Silence.

Apart from the noisy New York streets and the busy lab techs doing their everyday business outside the four walls of Mac's office, all you could hear was silence.

There was just a gaze. A gaze that had more meaning than a thousand words could describe.

And they both felt it.

The silence wasn't uncomfortable, not at all. It just felt a bit strange. It was strange for her to be back and it was strange for them both to see each other again.

Stella had mentally prepared herself for every possible situation, at least she thought she had. She now realized that nothing could have prepared her for this. She couldn't describe the feeling. It just felt weird, in a good way though. Being in his presence again immediately felt like she had never been away. The biggest shock was probably her former partner's changed appearance which made her realize how long she hadn't seen him.

Mac had aged, all those years of hard work and experiences now showing in the lines below his eyes and on his forehead. His hair had turned into a grayish color but his facial expression had remained the exact same, with his eyebrows pulled into a deep frown above his bright blue eyes. Those captivating, fascinating eyes that held a hidden sea of emotions and thoughts behind them. Those absorbing sky-blue pools which looked right into her own.

Mac couldn't look away. Even if he had wanted to, he just couldn't. Her gaze had captured his and held him in her grasp. He felt comfortable with her around and although his guilt was still digging its way through his mind, her gaze told him she didn't blame him. But what if she did?

Her stunning appearance hadn't changed a bit. Her long brown curls were the same, her refined face was the same, and her vibrant emerald eyes were still the same. Like she hadn't aged at all, like she had never left.

'Hi Mac.' Stella broke the silence, her gaze still entwined in his.

'Hi.'

'So my guess is that the initials refer to a name, either the victims or someone elses,' Lindsay told Hawkes while they walked through the corridor of the lab.

'I couldn't find anything else for "SF" except as shortcut for San Francisco, but I don't see the logic in that.'

'Could be right Linds. Maybe the initials on Stella's vic will tell us something we don't know yet.' Hawkes said. He looked at his colleague. 'When will she be here?'

'I don't know. I was just gonna ask Mac about it.' Lindsay answered, heading towards Mac's office.

'Alright, I'll-' Hawkes got interrupted by the beeping of his cellphone. He took it out of his pocket and noticed their ME had sent him a text.

'Tox report came back on our vic, Jonathan has sent it to my computer, Imma check it out. Keep me posted.'

'Will do.' Lindsay said while she continued her way.

She stopped in front of Mac's office and unlike yesterday, she politely knocked on his door. The blinds were shut so she couldn't tell if he was actually inside. She waited for a couple of seconds but there seemed to be no respond.

Just when she was about to turn around, assuming that he wasn't there, the door opened.

'Stella!' Lindsay exclaimed full of happiness when she noticed her former colleague standing a few meters behind Mac. Stella smiled brightly when she saw Lindsay approach her and they hugged each other tightly.

Mac watched the event with a modest smile displayed on his face. Glad to see the two friends be reunited again.

'Stell, you look great! How long have you been here?' Lindsay said joyfully. She was nearly jumping around of happiness.

Stella grinned because of her friends excitement. 'Thanks Linds, just a couple of minutes actually,' Stella exchanged a glare with Mac, who was silently smirking. 'I was just catching up with Mac a little.'

Lindsay glanced behind her at a smiling Mac and immediately felt like she had interrupted the couples' reunion. Her smile turned into a questioning expression, 'Oh. You want me to give you guys some privacy?' She asked, which resulted in Stella bursting out in laughter, the tension almost completely fading away with it.

'I wasn't giving you a hint, Linds.' Stella said. 'I'm really glad you're here.'

'Oh.' Lindsay chuckled while turning a little red. She realized this could've turned into a very awkward occurrence for the both of them. Lucky for her, Stella saved the situation.

'Is anyone else still in the lab at the moment?' Stella asked curiously, eager to see the rest of the team. She looked at the clock, assuming that after 8pm most of her former colleagues would've gone home already.

'I believe Danny, Jo and Adam went home, but I just spoke to Hawkes in the hallway so I guess he'll still be around somewhere,' Lindsay answered.

There's a name Stella had never heard before. 'Jo?'

'She's the woman who kinda took your position after you left, haven't I ever told you about her before?'

'Ooh! Yeah, I believe you've mentioned her before,' Stella remembered. 'Well, I guess I'll just see everyone tomorrow then.' she determined, realizing Elias was still waiting for her downstairs. She decided she would introduce him to everyone tomorrow.

Lindsay nodded. 'I guess I'll call it a day too.' She gave Stella a hug, 'I'm glad you're back, Stell.'

Stella smiled. 'Me too.'

'See you guys tomorrow.' Lindsay said while she walked out of the office and left the former partners alone.

Silence returned, once again accompanied with the complex gaze the two detectives shared.

'I'm glad too.' Mac said.

Stella smiled softly and impulsively put her arms around him. Gosh, She had wanted to do that so badly.

Mac closed his eyes and allowed himself to completely ascend into her embrace for a moment. He had missed her more than he realized.

After what felt like hours but were just a couple of seconds Stella let go of him.

'Good night, Mac.' She said while she made her way towards the door.

'Good night, Stell.'

 **This took me days to write, getting stuck again and again and having very little time. I'm so glad I managed to finish it despite my exams and everything!** **I even added a little Smacked moment ;)**

 **Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I'm glad you like this story. Keep them up! I love hearing what you think and they really motivate me to continue ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of heavy raindrops clattering on the window frame of the hotel room woke Stella out of her dream like state.

She sighed and left the warm covers of her bed just to be greeted by seemingly endless streams of water pouring down the window. Another one of those typical rainy New York days. Stella wondered why her alarm hadn't gone off yet so she checked her phone.

7:56 am. It was supposed to go off in 4 minutes, how convenient.

Stella decided to get ready for her first day at work first and meet up with Elias after. Her first day at work. It was strange to refer to this day like that because it technically wasn't her first day at all. She had been doing this job for years and she had even worked in this crime lab for years, but still. It felt that way.

'You ready to introduce me to your old team?' Elias's smiling face greeted her in the lobby. 'How can you possibly be in such a good mood while the weather is working against us like that.' Stella grinned, referring to the heavy rain pouring down the streets of New York.

'I'm always in a good mood, Stell. You know that.' Elias smirked.

He was right. He was always in a good mood no matter how bad the weather.

'You're right.' Stella smiled while shaking her head. 'Lets go.'

Mac had been in his office since 7 am already. Partly because he was an early bird and partly because of his sleepless nights. For years, he had always survived on short nights and lots of coffee, but his sleeping problems had gotten worse again after his breakup with Christine. There wasn't much he could do about it, so he had taught himself to live with it.

'Morning Mac,' Danny said while he and Lindsay entered his office.

Mac had arranged an early morning team meeting to discuss the case and what their next step would be. The whole team was aware of Stella's involvement and they were all thrilled to see her again.

After a couple of minutes, Jo and Hawkes entered the office too. 'Good morning early bird,' Jo said to Mac smiling because she was well aware of the fact that he had been here for a couple of hours already.

Although Jo and Danny weren't on this case, they still wanted to see Stella so Mac had invited the entire team for this meeting. Not much later Adam walked in too. The fact that he arrived right on time, since he was always late, only confirmed their excitement for Stella's return.

Now the team only had to wait for Flack and Stella to arrive. The CSI's were socializing and catching up on each other's lives a little when they heard a knock on the door.

The room fell silent. Everyone eagerly waiting for their former colleague to enter the room while Mac answered the door.

The first thing they noticed were the so familiar full brown curls, which already confirmed their hopes.

'Stella!' Danny immediately exclaimed when he saw his former friend enter the crowded room. He walked up to her and hugged her tight.

'Hey Danny,' Stella blissfully said while she hugged him back.

Adam approached and hugged her too. 'Welcome back into this cold and rainy city,' He smiled.

Stella laughed. 'I missed you guys.'

Jo's heart warmed by seeing how happy Stella's return made her team and walked up to the still unfamiliar face. 'Hi,' she said smiling warmly. 'I'm Jo.'

Stella shook the friendly looking woman's hand and smiled as well. 'I'm Stella. It's so nice meet you.'

'Likewise, they've told me so much about you.'

Stella grinned and looked around the room. 'Only good things I hope?'

They all laughed.

That was when Lindsay noticed the tall, handsome man who hesitantly waited in the doorway. She instantly jumped to the conclusion that the somewhat exotic looking man must be Stella's partner. Lindsay figured Stella had forgot about him for a second so she decided to take the initiative and introduced herself.

'Hi, I'm Lindsay,' She said.

That was when the others noticed him too.

'Elias Ashear, nice to meet you,' He smiled.

Stella face palmed herself for forgetting to introduce him. 'I almost forgot,' she said while she approached him. 'This is my Partner, Elias Ashear.'

The CSI's all shaked hands while they introduced themselves to Stella's partner when the door to Mac's office opened again and Flack walked in.

'Sorry I'm late, traffic-' He stopped in the middle of his sentence when he noticed the so familiar greek woman standing in the room. His flat expression changed into a joyful smile as he overwhelmed Stella with a sudden strong embrace. 'Stella!' He happily exclaimed and Stella laughed while Flack lifted her and spun her around.

'Glad to see you too.' She smiled.

When everyone had calmed down a little and returned to their professional demeanor, Mac started the meeting.

The CSI's compared Stella's case to theirs and it only confirmed their suspicions. The cases were practically identical. Two unknown women, both found in an alley. Both starved to death. Neither were reported missing and neither appeared to be registered in their database. Both had markings carved in the back of their necks, each seemed to represent different initials. No doubt this concerned a serial killer. But who and why? There wasn't much to go on. No DNA evidence had been recovered and without an ID, looking for a motive became rather difficult.

They all agreed that should be the first thing to investigate. They needed the victims identities, because without them, creating a complete image of the murder seemed to be impossible.

Mac decided to put Jo, Danny and Adam on this case as well. The more people were on this case, the more chance they had to finding and stopping this killer. What if he would strike again?

 **Sorry for the delay, but school is making it rather difficult for me to upload on regular basis. I'm trying to write as much as possible though, but inspiration comes and goes. ;) I hope you like this chapter! reviews would be very much appreciated ;)  
**


End file.
